Call it Love
by Snapes Apprentice
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UP!Jeff Hardy, The Undertaker, and Shawn Michaels visit the nearest food place to discuss things about the next show...what will happen when Jeff falls for someone close to him?
1. Default Chapter

Call it Love......  
  
story by:Snapes Apprentice  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars. They are in my story on the own free will, and in no way will I let them get away....mwuahahahahaha! lol......rated R for some violence and language.  
Thanks for Jeff Hardy for inspiring me to write this. I also have to include Mark Calloway a.k.a. The Undertaker :D  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
"1......2.....3." Jeff Hardy counted, waiting to hear the bell sound, but it never came. Jeff looked up and found the referree pointing at Rob Van Dams foot being on the rope. 'Dammit' he thought to himself.  
  
Jeff sighed and got up, looking for a way to get the win. He found a trash lid and went to pic it up. As he turned around, RVD was running towards him.He did the only thing he could think of under the pressure to win, and did Shawn Michaels finisher, Sweet Chin Music.  
  
Rob fell with a thud, close to the ropes. 'This is my monent now. Take it to the Xtreme' he thought to himself. Jeff climbed the ropes, and through the crowds ovation, did his ultimate finisher, The Swanton Bomb. Jeff covered him and the referree counted to three, and the bell finally sounded.  
  
As his music started, he couldn't help but climb the ropes again and accept the cheer of the crowds. As he got down, he was pumped up to get back in the locker room. As he went past the titon tron, he entered the backstage area and his smile disappeared. Matt Hardy and Lita were standing if front of him, matt glaring.  
  
"Whats up, guys?" Jeff asked, moving back a step, still hearing the crowds of people cheering.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Matt asked, looking his brother up and down. "Shawn is really pissed at you for using his finishing move, ya know. You should of just hit him with the lid."  
  
"Who cares. At least I won." Jeff said, starting to walk past him. Matt put his hand on his shoulder. "Just watch out, he is really mad."  
  
"Whatever" Jeff said, looking past him as Rob Van Dam came backstage. "I got to go now. I am going to get something to eat at McDonalds after I change."  
  
"See you later, Jeff." Lita said, waving and turning back to matt.  
  
When he entered his dressing room, there was one other person in it, Chris Jericho. Chris turned to him and smiled. "Better watch out, Junior, Michaels is looking for you. He told me that you two have to sort some things out." Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed. "Who cares.....I just used his move to win, he shouldn't be offended...."  
  
Jeff grabbed his guitar and his luggage and left the dressing room, leaving behind a smirking Jericho.  
  
After he got into his Durango, he sat and sighed. Jeff leaned back and shut his eyes. 'Why should Shawn be mad at me.....it was just a move.'  
  
When he opened his eyes, he looked out the window and Shawn Michaels was staring at him, with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"So Jeff......whats up?" Shawn said, putting his arm on the durango.  
  
"Notta Shawn, Just going to get something to eat. Wanna join me?" Jeff said, in his usual laid back style.  
  
"Actually, Sure. We'll beable to talk then. But first, my match is coming up, so wait around until I am done...ok?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Ok....I will...I will be waiting in my dressing room." Jeff said, turning off his truck and getting out.  
  
Jeff followed Shawn back to the entrance of the building and they parted ways, Jeff hearing the start of Shawns music blaring for his entrance for the fans.  
  
As he entered the dressing room again, he found Chris watching the t.v. they had in their room. Chris looked up and seen Shawn fighting. "Watch, Jeff. This is who I am going to beat at WrestleMania."  
  
Right as Jeff looked at the screen, he seen what he thought was a joke. "Umm....Junior, Michaels just took your move, and mastered it." Chris said, looking up at him.  
  
Jeff sat down. " He just got you back, nothing to fret about." Chris said, standing up and moving to get his clothes. "Well, got to get ready. See you after the match, Hardy."  
  
"Well, I am leaving with Michaels to get something to eat, and to talk things out." Jeff said, standing back up.  
  
"Well, tell him watch out because I am gonna beat him at WrestleMania." Chris said, waving good bye and leaving to the back room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Call it Love......  
story by: Snapes Apprentice Chapter 2  
disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars.....they are here on their own free will.....and I can do anything I want with them......MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
Jeff sat down a moment to think things over. 'Even though what I did wasn't in the storyline tonight, Shawns was. That is the only reason Shawn was mad at me. But I can't let that ruin the night.' Jeff stood up, getting ready to go out to the ring.  
  
Jeff left the dressing room, hearing the roar of approval for Shawn, and headed to the entrance of the ring. When he almost got to the black turf, someone tapped his left shoulder, stopping him.  
  
"Jeff, should we start your music?" one of the back stage workers asked. "Sure, why not." Jeff replied, as the worker nodded and left.  
  
Jeff's music started and he went to the turf, waiting a few seconds before he approached. When he entered under the titan tron, the crowd roared with ear splitting screams.  
  
Even though he hated talking in front of crowds, and it did freak him out, he had to go with the story line, even if it sucked.  
  
Jeff stopped there, and his music slowed and stopped. "Shawn, what were you thinking?" Jeff said, running his fingers through his blue hair, which he would probably change the color next week.  
  
"What were you thinking of taking the Swanton Bomb from me and using it in your match?" Jeff asked, pacing back and forth.  
  
Shawn smiled and went to the end of the ring, taking a microphone from one of the workers.  
  
"Why did I take you move? Let me ask you Jeff, why did YOU take my move? That is the real problem here, isn't it?"  
  
Jeff glared, and started walking down the ramp as the crowd went wild, wanting to see them throw punches at each other.  
  
Jeff went to the corner of the ring, and went through two of the ropes. When he got in the ring, he started to pace back and forth again.  
  
"Why did I take your move? I took your move because you were and still are my role model. I used your move because you are the best, the best in the buisness. And you took my move because....?"  
  
Shawn got into Jeff's face. "You have pissed me off. You have for a long time, and you stole my move,you ____." The crowd roared with approval.  
  
Jeff took a step forward. "Get the hell out of my face, or I will have to use you move on you, which I have mastered."  
  
Shawn didn't move. "You don't want me to embarass you two times in a row, do you?" Jeff said, balling his hand into a fist.  
  
Shawn glared at him before stepped back.  
  
Jeff swung at him and hit shawn square in the jaw. He staggered backwards more from shock then from the punch.  
  
Shawn looked at him with with a quizzical look. Shawn looked at the crowd, who was going wild, wanting shawn to hit Jeff back.  
  
Shawn looked back at Jeff and smiled, shook his head and exited the ring, heading back up the ramp.  
  
Jeff looked at him with rage in his eyes, as his own music came back on. He too, left the ring, and followed shawn backstage.  
  
As he entered the backstage area, Shawn and Mark, a.k.a. The Undertaker were talking, obviously waiting for him.  
  
They both looked up as he came down the stairs, walking over to them.  
  
"I have to congradulate you, son, on what you did out there." Mark said, patting him on the back. Jeff looked up at shawn as he grinned at him.  
  
"It is true; good job, Hardy. You are one of the very few who would actually THINK about hitting me, let alone stand up to me." Shawn said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Also Hardy, nice right hook you got there. My jaw actually hurts." Shawn said, touching it.  
  
Jeff grinned back. "Thanks, Michaels. Matt also says the same thing."  
  
Jeff turned to face Mark. " Mark, do you want to come with Shawn and I to McD's to pick up some chow. My treat."  
  
Mark grinned. "Sure thing. I haven't had anything all day. I'll be back in a minute. Don't even think about leaving me, Jeff, or I might have to tombstone you."  
  
"Ooooh, I am so scared ." Jeff said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
Mark laughed, and headed back to his locker room, as Jeff turned to talk to Shawn, not noticing his brother, Matt, watching. 


	3. Chapter 3

Call it Love......  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrstlers in this story......they are here on their own free will.....and I will never let then get away.....mwuahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
Chapter 2  
  
When Mark meeted up with them again, they all got into Jeff's Truck and headed to the nearest McDonalds, listening to Drowning Pool all the way.  
  
As they pulled into the parking lot and getting out, they were bracing themselves for a mob of fans to approach them, which was almost unreal as no one even noticed them.  
  
They ordered and went to fin a spot to sit down, Jeff having a big mac, Mark having a Cajun Chicken, and Shawn having a fish fillet.  
  
When the waitress, about 18 with blonde hair and green eyes walked over, she looked at them and almost dropped the tray she was holding.  
  
She blushed and put the tray down in front of them, and stuck out her hand to Jeff. "Hello, my name is Lori LeMay and I am huge fan of all of you."  
  
Jeff shook her hand, then Mark and Shawn followed suit. "Nice to meet you, Lori." Mark said, smiling up at her.  
  
She smiled at everyone, and took out a pen and a piece of paper from her order book. "Can I have your guy's autograph, please?"  
  
Jeff grinned and took the pen and paper from her, exchanging glances with Shawn and Mark.  
  
Jeff put his name, and decided to add a little note to it, even if he hardly ever did that for anyone. ' You are as pretty as any diva' he thought to himself, and decided that was a good enough statement.  
  
When Jeff finished, he passed it to shawn. 'She is pretty, but no one compares to Lita.' he thought to himself, gazing out the window.  
  
When he looked up, Shawn passed the paper to Mark to add something too. Shawn looked at Jeff and motioned with his eyes towards the paper. 'what is he saying' he thought.  
  
Shawn sighed and shook his head, having a smile on his face.  
  
When Mark handed her the paper, she looked down at it, grinned, and blushed, smiling back up at them. "Thank you, Shawn and Mark. And thank you also Jeff for the compliment."  
  
She said her goob byes, and walked off, leaving them to finish there meal. "What were you trying to point out, Shawn?" Jeff asked, looking at him.  
  
Shawn held up a finger, motioning for him to wait a second, so he could finish he food.  
  
"What I was saying, jeff, is why you put that compliment on there?" Shawn said, looking at Mark.  
  
"I was just giving her a compliment, no big deal." Jeff said, leaning back, pulling up one of his arm bands.  
  
"Right, so which diva?" Mark asked, leaning back also.  
  
"None of your damn buiness, Callaway." Jeff said, grinning up at the huge man. Mark grinned back.  
  
For the next ten minutes, they at their meals in silence.  
  
As they got back on the road, heading to Denver to do a house show, Jeff couldn't stop thinking about Lita, even how much he tried, he even tried thinking about the woman he despised, Victoria.  
  
'I can't do this. She already had a guy back in Colorado waiting for her. And Matt thinks she is his. If I try anything, they will both hate me for it.' Jeff thought to himself.  
  
Mark looked over at Jeff and seen he was frowning, even though it was getting darker by the minute. "What's wrong, son?" Mark asked, in his gruff- like voice.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about L....I mean work." Jeff said, in a calm voice.  
  
After a second, Shawn finally spoke up, after being almost silent for the first hour they were in the truck. "It's ok Jeff, it is about Lita, isn't it?"  
  
Jeff blushed, glad no one could see him in the dark. "Yes, it is." Jeff said, in his soft voice.  
  
"It's ok, Jeff, alot of people have a crush on at least one diva." Mark said, pulling out a beer from his bag and offering one to Shawn, who took it. "Take me for instance, I like Trish Stratus."  
  
Shawn looked at him surprised. "And why have I never heard about this,Mark?" Mark shrugged. " I don't know. You never asked if I liked one of the ladies.Plus, I never said I had a crush on her, I think she is cool. Sara is my one and only."  
  
"Well, you could of just said that." Shawn said, slumping in the backseat. Jeff laughed.  
  
"Want one, Jeff?" Mark asked, holding up a beer and looking at him.  
  
"Sure, might as well." Jeff said, taking a hand off the wheel to take the beer from the older man.  
  
"What is really on my mind is that Lita is like a sister to me, but now things are changing between us. Matt is too overprotective of her, and she has been coming to me alot for help, or just to gett away from him for a while." Jeff said, running his fingers through his hair again.  
  
"Well, all you can do for now is just help her through it. Let her tell you all about it, to get it off her chest. She will finally beable to move on after this is over. She will get over it soon enough." Shawn said, putting a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
As they entered the parking lot of the Hampton Inn around 1:30 a.m., they grapped there bags and went to check in at the main lobby.  
  
Ater they all checked in, they all said there good-byes to eachother, Jeff going to bunk with Matt and Shane Helms, Shawn with HHH anf Ric Plair, and Taker with Kane and Nathen Jones.  
  
When Jeff got up the stairs to him room, he opened the door to find Lita in the cluthes of Matt, about to swing at her.  
  
He gasped at what he saw, and ran in the room to save the woman he has loved since the beginning. 


	4. Chapter 4

Call it Love......  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice Chapter 4  
Jeff barged in and tried to get Lita to safety, but got a right hook instead by Matt. Jeff fell backwards onto the bed, where Shane Helms lay unconcious. He touched his own cheek and it felt sore and it hurt. He stood up and staggerted a little bit, but finally regaining balance. "Matt, get away from her." Jeff said, anger in his voice. Matt stopped and turned towards his little brother, and his angry gaze softened a little bit. "Damn, Jeff, I'm sorry about that." "Don't worry about me, but look what you did to Lita. How could you hit her? I can't believe you would do that to someone." Jeff said, in an angry voice. Matt glared. "Don't you dare tell me how to treat my girlfriend, Jeff." "I wouldn't have to if you controlled your temper once in a while." Jeff said, a small smile forming on Litas face. "Matt, i am not your girlfriend, and I never will be. It is only a freaking storyline, for goodness sakes. Nothing serious." Lita said, in a quiet but firm voice, making Jeff look at her and nod. Matt didn't say anything after that. He walked to the door, opened and slammed it behind him. "Lita, are you alright?" Jeff asked, moving towards the redhead. "I am fine, besides for my fat lip matt decidedto give to me." Lita said, touching it and wincing a bit. Jeff sat down beside her and put his arms around her waist, while she put her head on his chest. "It will be alright with Matt, I promise. He just has to figure out how to deal with this. He really wants this to be real, ya know." Jeff said, running his fingers through her hair. "I know. But the storyline sucks. I knew if the storyline writers did this, it would ruin our friendship." Lita said, closing her eyes. "But what happened to make him lash out like that?" Jeff asked. Lita sighed. "It was pretty stupid, really. He kept pressuring me to be his girlfriend, not knowing the consequences. I wouldn't give in to it. I told him that I had a guy at home waiting for me, and he just went psycho. That is why I have this fat lip, he hit me for no good reason." Jeff glared at nothing inparticular. "He should know you have a boyfriend, you have told him tons of times." Lita sighed, putting jeff's hand on her head. "I know Jeff, I know." "Hey, let me take you back to your room." Jeff said, standing up. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Who are you bunking with tonight?" Lita was silent for a moment. "Trish and Torri. The number is 119 on the second floor." Jeff walked with Lita out of the room to the second floor. Right when he knocked, the door opened to reveal Torri, in her pajamas. "Lita, where have you been?" Torri said, looking over at Jeff. When she looked over at Lita, she gasped. She opened the door wider and stepped a side, letting Jeff and Lita pass into the room. Jeff stepped inside the room, stopping, as Lita went to sit down on the couch. "What happened?" Torri asked, looking from Jeff back to Lita, worried. "Same as usual. It was Matt. He couldn't control his temper again." Jeff replied, slowly. Torri rolled her eyes. "Figures, he can be a jerk sometimes. Why won't he leave you alone Lita?" Lita laughed. "I am a diva, he wants me to be his girlfriend, and I said no. I am hooked with someone else, everyone knows it." Just then, Trish walked in the room, with her bathrobe on, more then likely just getting out of the shower. "Lita, wha-wha-what happened to you?" Trish asked, stiffling a yawn, looking more tired then usual. Jeff walked towards the door. "Lita can tell you. I have to get going now. I have to go find Matt and help Shane out." "Why not stay for a while, Jeff. We can fill you in on gossip." Trish said, smiling at young man. Jeff smiled back. "No thanks, Trish. I would love to, but I have to go calm matt down. Maybe later." "Alright, be sure to hurry back." Trish said, moving across the room to Lita. "I will. Bye Ladies." A chorus of good-byes followed him as he shut the door behind him. 'First, i better help Shane out.' Jeff thought to himself, knowing it was the right thing to do, as he knew Matt needed a little time to cool off. When he got to the room, he found Shane sitting on the bed, looking around. "What's up, Shane?" Jeff asked, walking over and sitting down beside him. "Matt hit me for trying to save Lita. I don't get what hapened. Next thing I knew, I woke up." Shane said, looking at the ground. "Well, i am going to leave you alone for a bit. i have to go find Matt and straighten things out with him." Jeff said, standing up, and heading for the door again. "Alright, you better talk some sense into the boy." Shane said, standing up. Jeff headed to the bar, knowing exactly that Matt would be there. `He always gets drunk when he is mad. He needs to control his temper for once.' Jeff thought, kicking the nearest door. When Jeff got to the bar of the hotel, his hunches were right. Matt was on a barstool at the bar, with four to six shot glasses and a bud light in front of him. Jeff crossed the room and sat down beside Matt, not speaking. "What would you like to drink, sir?" the bartender asked. "I will have a Zima." Jeff replied, looking up at him, and his name tag saying Rob V.H. "Yes, sir, it will be back in a minute." Rob replied. Jeff sat in silence, not even looking at Matt until he had his drink in front of him. "Thank you, Rob." Jeff said, giving a half smile to the gray haired man. Rob nodded, and headed back to his other customers, smiling to himself. "Matt, what were you thinking?" Jeff asked, looking over at his older brother, knowing he would be honest with him. "Why are you worried about me. You got new friends to talk to, you don't need to worry about me feelings." Matt said, obviously talking about Shawn and Mark. " Matt, are you talking about Mark and Shawn?" Jeff asked, as Matt looked over and nodded. "They are my friends, but you will always be my brother and my best friend, no matter how tense things get between us."Jeff said, resting a hand on Matts shoulder. "Whatever. Why are you always so laid back? How can you be, because no one is always laid back all the time." Matt said, leaning back in his chair. "I take everything as it comes. I don't let things get to me, unlike you who are always tense. What happened to our motto? Live Life to the Xtreme, not Stay Tense and Live with It." Jeff said, standing up. "Come on, let's go back to the room." Matt nodded and stood up, staggering a bit. Jeff helped him walk back to the room, getting back 15 minutes later. Jeff plopped onto the bed, Matt sitting on the other bed across from him, Shane passed out on the thd bed. "We will always go with our motto, no matter what?" Matt said. At that , Matt laid down and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Call it Love....  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in my story. The voices in my head (shhh Jeff) told me to write a story with Jeff in the main part. So that means that I can do any thing I want with them. *gets evil look on face while Shawn tells her to stop* MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
"And his partner, weighing in at 218 pounds, From Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!" Lilian Garcia yelled into the microphone when Jeff's music hit.  
  
Jeff entered under the titantron, hearing the crowd scream as he entered. He walked down the ramp, saluting the crowd. As he enterd the ring, and shook Jerichos hand, and looked back to the top of the ramp.  
  
All of a sudden, Shawn Michaels music hit, sending the crowd into a frenzy.  
  
As he got close to the ring, first coming down the titan tron, he stopped, a microphone in his hand.  
  
"So Jeff," Shawn said, his talking making the music slow to a stop. "You want to fight me, eh? A week from Wrestlemania? I thought I was to face Chris Jericho tonight. But when I looked at the match for me tonight, it said I had to facer Jericho and the younger Hardy. I heard you requested it, did you?"  
  
Jeff went to the edge of the ropes, and grabbed a microphone from a stagehand.  
  
"I did not request this damn match, Michaels. I wasn't even supposed to wrestle tonight, and even the boss, Vince McMahon, called me two days ago about it."  
  
Shawn pretended like he didn't even hear him, looking it to the crowd and smiling.  
  
"Since you requested this match, I requested for me to pick my own partner," shawn said, a smile on his face. "Come on out...MATT."  
  
Matts music started and the crowd booed, not wanting him to be Shawns partner.  
  
Matt came running out the black cloth, Lita following close behind, While Jeff looked shocked at the turn of events.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out here, Matt?" Jeff asked, looking back and forth between him and Shawn.  
  
"Shawn is my new ally. Don't you want..." Matt was cut short by Jeff jumping out of the ring, landing on both of them, while Lita jumped to safety.  
  
Jeff got up and rolled matt back into the ring, the match now officially starting. Jeff punched Matt, giving him a jab and a right hook, blocking a punch to the gut.  
  
Matt got the upperhand this time, throwing Jeff to the ropes, and using the clothesline, sending Jeff to the ground. Jeff jumped up, but only to get a dropkick by Matt in the face, Making him fall close to Jericho.  
  
Matt grabbed Jeff by his multi-colored hair, and attempted to do the Twist of Fate, which backfired when Jeff slipped out of his grasp. Jeff got up from the ground, and hit Matt full force with a backhand, knocking him to the ground, which gave him enough time to tag in his partner for the night, Jericho.  
  
Jericho jumped into the ring, taking full out advantage of the older Hardy laying on the ground. He jumped feet first on to the ropes, did the moonsalt, and went for the pin, but Michaels interrupted the count.  
  
Jerich got up, and pshed Michaels into the ropes, sending him over the top, giving Matt time to recouperate.  
  
Jericho looked back over his shoulder, expecting Matt to be on the ground, but Matt kicked him in the face instead, sending him to the ground, only to be picked up again for the brutal Twist of Fate, which he nailed perfectly.  
  
Matt went for the cover, but surprisingly, Chris kicked out. Matt stood up, and tagged in Shawn, he clotheslining Jericho as he stood up. Shawn kept giving him punch after punch, while Lita cheering her tag team fgor the night on.  
  
Shawn went to the corner, and waited for Chris to get up, and nailing him with him finishing move, Sweet Chin Music, knocking Chris out, as he fell to the mat on his back.  
  
Shawn fell to his knees, and covered him for the 1....2....3, while Matt distracted Jeff, on the outside of the ring.  
  
The crowd went into complete hysteria, jumping up and down in the stands.  
  
Matt and Lita both jumped into the ring, Matt giving Shawn the high five, and Lita gave him a smile and a hug.  
  
Lita looked over her shoulder at Jeff, and Shawn looked to where she was looking.  
  
Jeff was headed up the ramp, when a hand was rested on his right shoulder. Shawn looked behind him, only to see Matt there.  
  
"Jeff, I know you hate Jericho as much as I do, and since I am being so generous tonight, I am giving you a chance to do something about it." Shawn said, standing at the edge of the ring.  
  
He motioned for Jeff to get back in the ring, and matt walked slowly to the ropes. He climbed up, and through the ropes, to where Jericho was lying.  
  
He kicked him a little hard, but he was moving, breathing fast.  
  
'I can finally do what I dreamed of doing for months now.' Jeff thought to himself, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
Jeff climbed the ropes and stood, facing the crowd, his hands raised in the Hardy Boyz Gunnz, and he jumbed off, doing the Swanton Bomb onto Jericho, making Chris double up in pain.  
  
Jeff got up and made his way slowly, still not sure if to trust them, to Matt, Shawn, and Lita.  
  
They surounded him, raising his hands in victory to the crowd, as the show went off the air. 


	6. Chapter 6

Call it Love.....  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
Chapter 6  
As they entered the back, Jeff couldn't help but smile, do to the fact, about what he did to Chris Jericho.  
  
As Chris entered the back, limping, everyone turnedto look at him. "You thought what you did was funny, eh?" Chris said, looking straight at Jeff.  
  
Jeff grinned and walked over to him. "Chris, were friends. I wouldn't stoop that low to do anything like that. But I did, because i haven't been able to do that to you in a long time. So yes, I thought that was fun."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing as Chris glared, and walked to his dressing room, cursing everyone under his breathe.  
  
"Well, I also have to go. I can not be late for my flight to Omaha, otherwise I will be stuck here in South Dakota." Shawn said, waving good- bye to the other three, and heading towards his private dressing room quarters.  
  
"So, who are you guys riding with?" Jeff asked, looking between Matt and Lita.  
  
"No one, at the moment. But I was thinking we should ride with you, since like, your the only one with a car here." Matt said, grinning.  
  
Jeff grinned back. "You are such a crackhead, Matt. If you didn't get here without a car, who did you hitch a ride with to the show?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Dustin, Terri, and Booker," Lita replied. "It is the strangest car trip I have ever been in."  
  
"And why is that?" Jeff asked of her words, all three of them heading towards their dressing rooms.  
  
"The way they act. You should of seen them in the car. At first they all were singing, besides for Booker, and next it was....weird. Creepy, I tell you. They were...Kissing." Lita, said, making gagging noises.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. "Riiight.... It couldn't fo been that bad. Plus, they cannot be more strange then you are, Lita." Jeff replied, earning a punch in the arm from the redhead.  
  
"Am I supossed to say owe or something?" Jeff asked again, in a mocking tone.  
  
"You should, or she will do it ten times worse then the first time." Matt said, answering Jeffs question, and alse earning a smile from her.  
  
"Don't you think I know her? Of course she will do it again, otherwise it wouldn't be any fun to provoke her into doing it." Jeff said, grinning a little.  
  
Matt and Jeff headed to the locker rooms, saying good-bye to Lita on the way.  
  
"Jeff, I need to talk to you." said a voice from behind them. They both turned only to see Eric Bischoff standing in their midst.  
  
"Sure." Jeff said, walking away with Eric, not in earshot of Matt, who looked at him curiously.  
  
"Jeff, I need to talk to you about your match tonight." Eric said.  
  
"Ok, what about it?" Jeff asked, looking at him.  
  
"Before you tagged in Jericho, you were supposed to do the Swanton off the ropes, onto Matt." Eric spat, in his face.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it now? The crowd loved it, couldn't you see that or hear it?" Jeff replied, coolly.  
  
Eric glared. "I could fine you for what you are worth, or worse, I could fire you." he said, a manial gleam in his eyes.  
  
Jeff decided not to say anthing, because if he did, he was sure to get fired, so he kept it to himself, only for Eric to keep on ranting.  
  
"I won't fine you this time, but if you ever, and I mean ever do this again, I will act." he said, his hands shaking from anger.  
  
"Whatever." Jeff said, and turned around and walked over to matt. Eric glared at the retreating back in front of him, and stalked angerly away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Matt asked, after Eric was out of site.  
  
"He was pissed becasue i didn't do the swanton on you." was all Jeff said, and walked to the dressing room, only a few feet away.  
A/N: hey hey hey everyone....sorry that I haven't updated in a long while, it is I have just been swamped with school, schoolwork, and family issues. I promise to get another chapter up fairly soon, so don't fret everyone. Also, sorry this chapter is short, I did it in a rush, and it was all in my notebook. Either I am writing in my notebook*the story* at school, or I am doing actual schoolwork. So bear with me if the chapter is maybe, and I mean just maybe, up a little later then I planned.  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	7. Chapter 7

Call it Love......  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 7 . .  
"So, Jeff, what hotel are we going to stay at?" Matt asked, as soon as they both showered and dressed.  
  
"I was thinking of the inn off of Highway 420, you know, going into Omaha, Nebraska." Jeff replied, looking over at him from across the room.  
  
Matt frowned. "I thought Raw was in Denver, Colorado?"  
  
Jeff was silent for a moment. "It was, but they rescheduled because Denver had an extreme blizzard there, and there was no way we could of gotten to the Pepsi Center. Didn't they notify you about it?"  
  
Matt sighed. "They never do anymore. But, we better be going if we actually want to get to the inn before morning. It's already 7 here, ya know."  
  
Jeff grinned. "I know. I want at least five hours sleep myself. Should we get Amy(Lita) yet?"  
  
Matt rubbed his eyes. " You know woman. Let's give her another...."  
  
Matt was cut short by a slight knock on the door. "Come in." Jeff called, sitting down in the chair. The door opened and Amy came in, her hands over her eyes. "Are you guys ready yet?" she asked, as she peeked through her fingers.  
  
"We are. By the looks of it, you are also." Matt said, moving over to her and giving her a kiss. Jeff waited for a 10 seconds, then came over to them. Jeff coughed in an obvious way, and they pretended they didn't hear him. Finally Jeff barged in the middle of them, and put his arms out to his sides, pushing them both out of the way from eachother. Matt groaned and Amy smiled. "Can we PLEASE go now?" Jeff asked, looking between them both. "In a minute, sport." Amy said, and dodged Jeff and went up to matt again, and gave him a kiss.  
  
Jeff sighed and stared at the ground, which seemed like an hour.  
  
12 seconds later, he got fed up and picked up his luggage. "Fine, since you freaks won't stop making out, you guys can stay here. itch a ride with someone else."  
  
Matt and Amy split up quickly, right when Jeff slammed the door. Jeff was halfway to the car, when they approached him, one on either side of him. "Finally done?" was all Jeff said.  
  
"Also, Rob is coming with us tonight." Jeff said, glancing at Matt.  
  
"Cool, now when we get to the hotel, we can Par-Tay. Or if anyone prefers, in the car! We can drink some beer, or WINE," amy said, and looked directly at matt, "and get some highness going on." Amy said, and hint of hyperness in her eyes.  
  
Jeff smiled at the redhead while Matt groaned. "Ok, we will. Then we will drive, and we can get into a crash, end up in the emergency room, and get FIRED." Matt said, way to overdramatically.  
  
Amy through up her hands. " I was only joking with you, Jimmy legs."  
  
Matt smiled a bit. 'No one has called me that for a while, except Jay (Christian) and Andrew(test).' Matt thought.  
  
"Can you believe it, no one hardly calls me that anymore." . .  
  
As they rounded the corner, Rob came into view, limping, carrying his suitcase. "Hey. What's up guys?" Rob asked, in a laid back voice, which was weird because he just came out of a brutal match with Cheif Morley, Lance storm, and Bubba Ray, with Kane and D-Von on his side.  
  
"Not much, are you ok? the match out there looked bad."Matt said, looking over a bit concerned.  
  
"I am fine, but I have a sprained ankle from it, nothing more." Rob said, smiling over at them.  
  
"Are you sure? do you want to see the on call nurse." Amy asked, worry in her tone.  
  
"Nsh, I am fine. Let's go, or were never going to get there." Rob replied, looking over at them with a laid back, but annoyed tone. . .  
  
As they entered the lobby, the three met up with Trish, Bubba Rsy, D-Von, Edge, and Tommy Dreamer. "Hey guys." Matt said, waving and walking up to them.  
  
"Were heading over to the bar, wanna come?" Adam(Edge) asked, looking between the three of them.  
  
"Sure fine way to say hello." Matt smirked, while Adam frowned. "Sure, but first let us put our stuff away." Amy said, heading to the stairs.  
  
"Guys, I think I will stay up in my room, ok?" Jeff said, receiving awkward glances from everyone, besides Matt and Amy.  
  
Since Matt knew him best, he knew what he wanted to stay in his room for. he thought to himself. 'I think it is for the best, after what happened tonight. I mean, why would he be happy when he just got threatened by Bischoff. Better let him do his thing.'  
  
"Well," Matt said, breaking the awkward silence. "Amy and I will be back down in a few minutes. How about we just meet you there?" Matt asked, getting a couple nods from the guys.  
  
Tommy smirked."Sure, but hurry up this time, you are always so damn slow." Matt glared, but smiled, not able to hold it back. . . As both Amy and Matt left for the bar, Jaff layed back on the bed, stairing at the bumpy ceiling, deep in thought.  
  
'I don't want to do this damn house show. Eric sucks, and it is worse with him telling me shit like that then the storywriters. I just want to go home and be with Beth and finish my music.'  
  
Jeff sat up mad. "I only come to this damn shows to entertain the fans, then get home. I don't come here to get yelled at for not doing what bitchoff wants." she said, in a loud voice, to no one inparticular.  
  
Jeff pulled his notebook out from his duffle bag and began to draw mindlessly for a cuple minutes, still thinking about everything.  
  
Suddenly, he flipped to a empty page and started to write. When he got done 10-20 minutes later, he read it back to himself. .  
  
Losing My Smile  
.  
It happened  
gradually through rhyme,  
I got fed up  
with everything this time.  
.  
Every match I wrestle  
they all are bound,  
now I can't get up  
up off the ground.  
.  
I'm falling apart  
no uise to lie,  
every show I do  
I do my best, my best to try.  
.  
I get back up  
I do it all for you,  
I give my strength  
my strength times two.  
.  
If I win a match  
the fans would cheer  
but if I lose  
would some of them leer?  
.  
It was bound to happen  
wrestling five years straight  
only 10 weeks off  
was this my fate?  
.  
what would it be like  
if they really knew me  
would they finally figure out  
my life isn't a cup of tea  
.  
day by day  
mile by mile  
everyone is now seeing  
that I am....Losing my smile.  
  
AN: hey hey hey everyone.....yeah, I like this chapter for some reason. See everyone, I told u this one would be up soon!!! if any of ya'll would like to e-mail me.... go right ahead. it is ne_starlight@yahoo.com , and I will tell you what time this next chapter will probably be up. TTYL!!!!!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	8. Chapter 8

Call it Love.....  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice . . . . .  
Jeff knew that his poem wasn't his best work, but he was satisfied with it. ' hmmm....... I like the poem, but it isn't my best work. Wonder why thaty is?' he thought to himself, laying back on the bed again.  
  
he was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the door open, admitting Shawn and Adam in. Adam walked by Jeff and sat on the other bed, close to Jeff.  
  
"What do you think he is thinking about?" Adam whispered to Shawn. "I dunno." Shawn replied, a little bit louder then a whisper.  
  
At that, Jeff snapped back to reality, and sat up. He looked around, looking right at both of them, but didn't really see them. He turned the other way and looked out the window, and turned towards them really fast, doing a double take.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? How long have you been in here?" Jeff asked, standing up suddenly.  
  
"We just got here. What were you thinking so much about you didn't hear us come in?" Shawn asked, moving by the window jeff was looking out of.  
  
"Nothing important." Jeff replied, running his hands over his pants, as if in act to smoothe them out. "Whats this?" Adam asked, picking up Jeff's notebook off the floor, and he started to flip through it. Jeff made a grab for it, but missed, as Adam pulled it away from reach, and Shawn pulled his arms behind his back.  
  
"Is there something in here you don't want us to see?" Adam asked, and grinned. "We always see you writing in it, and Matt says you always are, so now we finally want to see what you have been writing all this time." Shawn said, smiling.  
  
"Give it back. That is my personal buisness." jeff replied coldly, trying to break free of Shawns grasp and glaring at the same time.  
  
Adam acted as though he didn't even hear him, and started reading the poem Jeff just wrote.  
  
His smile faded little by little as he read it. When he was done, he looked up, staring right at Jeff. "Is this all trye?" he asked, as Jeff stopped stuggling, and just glared at him, saying nothing.  
  
Shawn let go of Jeff's arms and went to sit by Adam, and he handed the notebook to him to read. Shawn read it, not moving, and looked up to study Jeff for a couple minutes before saying anything.  
  
"Wow, Jeff, how could a young guy like you feel this way. I have to admit, 6 1/2 years is a long time, but I have been her longer then you, and I love it."  
  
"I love it also, I mean loved it, but after matt and I split up, and our fight at 2001 Vengeance, it has been hard, and you know, I don't really feel like I want to be here anymore. I would rather just concentrate on my music, as you know I am in a band, or just go build things, like my sculptures, as you also know, because you have seen my place before." Jeff replied, running a hand through his hair, the first time that night.  
  
Jeff grabbed his notebook fro the stunned shawn, before he could react to any of it. "If you guys don't mind, I would really like to go to bed now." he said, blandly.  
  
Adam nodded and stood up, pulling Shawn to his feet. They both nodded to him and said there good-byes, almost out the door before Jeff stopped them. "Guys?" Jeff said, and they both turned around. "Would you please not tell people what you have read in my notebook?" he asked, looking at the ground.  
  
They both walked over to him, Shawn putting a hand on his shoulder. "We promise we won't say anything, right ADAM." he said, mockingly. "Dude, we would never put you on the spot like that." Adam replied, reassuringly. "Thanks guys!" Jeff exclaimed, feeling relieved.  
  
Adam looked at him. "Instead of going to bed, why don't you come have a drink with us and the rest of the crew, Jeff."  
  
"Fine, but only for a little bit. i really do want to get some sleep though." Jeff sia, following shawn and Adam out the door, turning off the lights, and locking the door behind him. . . When they got to the bar, everyone looked over at them.  
  
"Hey Jeff, finally decided to join us?" D-Von asked, his half-brother, Bubba Ray, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, but only for a little while though." Jeff answered, taking a seat by Tommy.  
  
"You just need to chill with us for a while, instead of sleeping, or writing in your notebook." Tommy said, putting a salty frito into his mouth.  
  
"So did you figure out what was in thaty notebook of his, Guys?" Trish asked, looking over at Adam, and realizing her mistake right away.  
  
"What did you say?" Jeff asked, eyeing all 9 of them. "Nothing!" Rob, Lita, Trish, Bubba Ray, and Matt said in unison.  
  
"We were dared by Rob, Bubba, and D-Von to find out what you were always writing in your notebook. Of course, Jeff wouldn't let it out of his site for us to see in it, huh Shawn?" Adam said, eyeing him, everyone convinced.  
  
"Well, you own the 6 of us 5 bucks, men." Bubba said, sticking out his hand. "Yeah, pay up dudes. I knew you never would see in it." Rob said,. They both groaned and took out their wallets, each guy paying 3 people, 5 bucks each.  
  
They looked at Jeff and grinned over to him. He had a huge smile on his face, gladly enjoying watching the two men pay for looking in his stuff. . . Jeff took a swig of his mickey, and looked around the bar. Jeff noticed at least 3 couples in there, each enjoying the others company. Jeff thought, 'I wish I could go home'. he sighed.  
  
"I know that look. I could tell it from anywhere. Jeff, your thinking, right? What about?" Matt asked, as Jeff could tell he was totally wasted by his 3rd Red Dog. "Nothing, Matt."Jeff replied.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Amy asked, looking over to where he was sitting. "I am alright." Jeff replied again, getting a little annoyed by all the questions. "Dude, you've gotta chill. "Rob said, grinning. "Stop thinking so much."  
  
"Damn, what is with the third degree here?" Jeff asked, standing up. "I am going to bed, guys." he said, picking up his Mickey, A chorus of good-byes following him out of the lobby, as he headed for his room, out of the bar. . . When Jeff got up the first flight of stairs, he turned down the hall to his room. He reached in his pocket to get his keycard, only to find nothing but his pay for the night. "Damn Damn Damn' he thought to himself, turning back around to go to the bar. "It must of fell out of my pocket or something when I was down with them." he murmured to himself, as people were walking by.  
  
"Might as well see if it i s on the ground." he whispered again, and started to search the stairs, retracing his steps. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Is this key card yours?" Jeff turned around, to see a girl about 15 holding out the keycard.  
  
Jeff grinned. "Hey, thanks. I was looking for this."  
  
He took the keycard from her hand. "Your welcome." she replied, blushing, and turned around. "Good bye." she said, and waved back at him.  
  
He turned around, and headed back up the stairs to his room. He opened the door, and emptied his pockets on the table, and sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off, Mickey in hand.  
  
He turned on the TV and was flipping throught the channels, trying to find something worthwhile. He finally settled on 'Bugs Bunny' because he was funny, at least.  
  
As Bugs outsmarted Elmer Fudd once again, Jeff snorted. "Reminds me of Chris." he saikd, quietly. He took the last drink of his Mickey and threw it in the trashcan.  
  
Jeff turned off the TV and went to the bathroom to change into his boxers. When he got back out, he plopped onto the bed, layed down, and covered himself up. He lay there for a moment before he fell into a dreamles sleep. . . . . AN: Hey hey hey everyone....yes, I actually got this chapter up fast!!! can you believe it!!! I actually have time cuz there is only 3 days of school left, and I don't have to bring homework home now!! I can't wait til summer comes!! well, TTYL everyone!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	9. Chapter 9

Call it Love  
  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 9 . . . . . .  
Jeff awoke, even more tired then before he headed off to sleep, about 4 hours before.  
  
He sat up in his bed, stretched, and looked around, rubbing his eyelids. Matt was sprawled out on the other bed, out of it, and Rob was on the pull out bed, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Jeff stayed there on the bed for a few minutes, his head spinning, from only that one Mickey, plus, the amount of lacked sleep. He closed his eyes, and laid back down on the bed, falling back to sleep. . . Jeff woke up an hour later, and looked at the clock. 'it's only 7:30....argh.' He sat up, and looked around for the 2nd time. Rob was still sleeping, as was Matt, but not tossing and turning this time.  
  
Jeff stood up and grabbed the thing closest to him, his duffle bag. He headed to the bathroom, moving swiftly, but gracefully.  
  
He opened the door, and stepped inside and put his bag down on the floor, putting his clothes on the toilet seat. He picked up his tooth brush and Crest toothpaste, and turned the water on to a dribble, and got his toothbrush ready and brushed his teeth. After he used the mouthwash, he put it away and got dressed into his Black cargo pants, Beware of Falling Objects t-shirt, his holy armband (A/N: ha...get it....holy...lol), his black headband to keep the hair out of his face, and his Hardy choker necklace.  
  
He dressed quietly, and opened the door, and peaked out. Both were sound asleep, and Matt rolled over on his side, sleeping.  
  
Jeff put his duffle bag on his shoulder, turned off the bathroom light, and exited the hotel room.  
  
When he got down to the lobby, Amy and Trish were sitting down at one of the tables, eating eggs and toast, and talking to eachother. Jeff followed the path to get to them and sat down, putting his bad down beside him.  
  
Trish ended their conversation with "So where are you headed to, Jeff?"  
  
"Nowhere, just going to put my bag in the trunk. I WAS going to ask you two ladies if you wanted to go out and eat, but I see you already have plans." Jeff replied, grinning.  
  
"Nah, we'll go with you. This is hardly filling at all. Plus, the eggs taste nasty. They are all dry. Not like my moms, she makes the best in the world. I love her egg sandwiches." Amy said, pointing down to the dry eggs, then patting her stomache, pretending to ache from hunger.  
  
Trish made a face of discust. "An egg sandwich. Don't make me barf. That sounds so gross." Amy rolled her eyes. "You do not know what you are missing. So, where are we going to go?"  
  
Jeff thought for a moment. "How about Hops, it sounds like a good place to eat. There won't be any EGG sandwiches." he said, looking straight at Trish as she grinned. "Sounds good to me. Are ya'll ready to go have some fun?" Trish asked, looking at both of them as she stood up and dumped her plate in the trash, also dumping Amy's.  
  
"And I thought Canadians went 'eh?" Amy said, mockingly. Trish pretended to glare at her, but failed, and gave into another smile.  
  
"Whatever, you monkey. Let's just go already." Trish replid, looking at Jeff as he nodded, and headed to his car.  
  
"Can i drive?" Amy asked. Jeff replied smoothely. "You...drive. Don't make me laugh. You probably will wreck it. You wreck it, I will be forced to do the swanton on you. Understood?" Jeff asked, looking at her with a mock glare.  
  
"Deal. Well, I forgot where we parked, you will have to lead the way." Amy said, pretending to bow, letting him pass, before she grabbed her bag. . .  
As they entered hops, the waitress came up to them. "Welcome to hops. Will it be smoking, or non-smoking?" she asked.  
  
I would have to say non-smoking." Jeff replied, looking at the other woman, as they nodded in response. "Right this way, please." the waitress said, as they followed her up to the section of smoking not allowed.  
  
As they sat down, the waitress handed them there menus. "I will be back to take your order in 5 minutes. I am the only one in this section tonight, and I have to wait on these other tables as well." she said, making a small exausted smile, and headed over to the table beside them.  
  
Jeff sat in silence, as the young woman talked to eachother merrily. he looked over at Amy, nd stared at her for a moment. He thought to himself, as Amy looked over to him and smiled, him smiling back, as she went back to her conversation with Trish. "This is so strange. It is like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I don't get the butterflies when i talk to her anymore. It's like we now are only friends again.' Jeff smiled to himself. 'And this is how I like it. I have now decided I would not like a relationship with here, just to be there for her when Matt is being a Jack- ass.' (A/N: OK...ok, I know that sonded kind of corny about his thoughts. But as I said before, this comes off the top of my head, and I start writing...forgive me.)  
  
Right then, the waitress came over to them. "Now, Mr. Hardy, Miss Stratus, and Miss Dumas, I am ready. May I take your order?" she asked, looking down in her shirt pocket and pulling out a pen to write with.  
  
"Sure, but first, You don't have to call us that. Just call us Trish, Amy, and Jeff. Now I would like a number 6, with extra cheese on the eggs, please!" Jeff replied, while Trish and Amy nodded. "I also would like the same." Amy said, looking up at the waitress, and Trish added to her order "Same her, Liz." Trish replied, looking at her name tag. "Yes, J-Jeff, Trish, and Amy. I will be right back with your orders." she said, blushing at calling them by there first names. . .  
A half an hour later, when they were finished eating, they hit the road, driving for a bit before going back to the hotel. They entered the lobby, all saying Auf Wiedersehen to eachother, before parting, Trish and Amy going one way, and Jeff the other.  
  
Jeff took out his keycard, and opened the door. He walked in to find a blonde sitting on his bed. "Terri, what are you doing on my bed?" he asked, getting closer to see if the little blonde was actually her.  
  
"What does it look like. Terri in the flesh!" she said, smiling up at him and stood up, giving him a hug, Jeff fully surprised.  
  
"H-how are you?" Jeff asked, pulling the woman back from him.  
  
"I am fine. But I must talk to you about Lita, the poor thing. Last night she came to me depressed, about him." she said, and pointed to the sleeping figure of matt.  
  
"What happened last night, that I don't know of?" he asked, sitting down on the bed, terri following him sitting down.  
  
" Lita and Matt got into a fight, and she came to me, crying her eyes out. She says she can't take it no more. She says if he doesn't change, she will be leaving him, and going to the boss to get her roll at Matt's girl changed." she said, putting an arm on his shoulder when the look in his eyes became sober.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me about this? She knows she could trust me." Jeff replied, in disbelief.  
  
"She knows she can trust you. She believes in you. It is like she looks up to you. You can tell it in her eyes that she does. But she thinks you will tell Matt, since you two are so close, brothers and all." Terri replied, looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"One thing, I would never tell him what she says. And second, I do not tell him everything about me either. Why do you think I write poetry, or songs? That is how I get my feelings out in the open, on paper. I use it to express my feelings, about the world, and all about me. My anger, hate, sadness, and my happiness. That is the only way for me to get it out. I keep it inside me, then express with a pen. He respects me for it." Jeff replied, standing up.  
  
"I never said he disrespected you, honey. It is just Lita needs you right now, even though she knows you are. You understand, right?" She asked.  
  
"I do. Thank you for telling me about her maybe switching angles. And about her." he said.  
  
"Not a problem. But please, a favor. Do not tell her I told you, or she will be after my head. She asked me to keep it a secret. You are the one she shoudl of told." She said, heading to the door and opening it.  
  
"Terri, wait." he said, and moved forward. He scooped her into a hug, and lifted the blonde off of her feet and swung her around, and put her safely on the ground again. "Thank you for telling me. I will talk to you later." he said, as she was wiping the hair from her face. "Thank you also for the...the GIANT hug, sweetie. and yes, i will talk to you later, soon, I hope. Bye." Terri said, and walked out the door.  
  
As it shut, Jeff finally looked around the room, for the first time since she had been there. Matt was still sleeping, but Rob and his duffle bag was gone. 'Probably down in the lobby, or with Glenn or someone.' he thought back to himself, laying back on the bed. Just at that moment, Matt stirred. . . . . . A/N again: hey hey hey everyone.....yeah, i like this chapter....whenTerri is in the picture....she like is so kewl!!! let's see...yeah, I agree with myself on the corny part....but yeah. I will be gone for 2 weeks in the summer..so I won't beable to update them....so I will try to get at least 3 chapters up before I leave...if not, maybe 2! well, TTYL people!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	10. Chapter 10

Call it Love....  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 10 . . . . . . The day after Wrestlemania in Omaha, Nebraska, the only wrestlemania Jeff wasn't in, a few of the wrestlers were hott, because the storyline sucked.  
  
As Jeff entered the parking lot area, Shawn Michaels was waiting for him, his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey, HBK, whats up?" Jeff asked, looking over at him, Shawn pissed.  
  
"Jericho, duhh! The only reason he won was because Hunter interfered. Everyone knows I was supposed to win, even the story line said it, and he cheated, the freaking ass-clown"shawn replied, using Chris' saying, shaking in rage.  
  
"Do you think he will be suspended for it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He better be, Eric better do it, or I will have to kick his ass." he said, taking a couple breaths, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Just calm down, or you won't beable to get him. People will try to stop you, and HHH is already after you, storyline or not, because you kicked his arse at the hotel." jeff said smiling, earning a mock glare from Shawn.  
  
"Well, I will talk to you later. I have to find and "talk" to Jericho, while at the same time, getting ready for my match." sahwn said, making quotations with his fingers and stalking off.  
  
Jeff shook his head and took off towards his locker room. When he entered, Mark and Chris were talking and putting their attire on, because they were having a no disqualification match later in the night.  
  
"Hey Mark.....Chris."Jeff said, in a cheery voice. He walked over to Chris and put his bag beside his, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Whats up with you? You seem in a awfully cheerly mood today, eh?" Chris said, looking up from putting his tights on, and smiling at him. "Oh, nothing." he said, unzipping his bag and taking out his attire for facing Chris Norwinski.  
  
Chris and Taker looked at him confused.  
  
"you will find out soon enough." she said, looking chris over, before he burst out laughing and walking away, towards the showers.  
  
Mark and Chris looked at each other puzzled. "That boy, that boy has some issues." Mark said, shaking his head, and heading out the dressing room door. . . Jeff stepped outside of the shower, and put his clothes on. He went into the dressing room and grabbed his boots, put them on, and a brush for his hair. He sat down and started to brush his hair, until he heard yelling coming from out side. He put the brush down, and stepped outside the door, only to reveal Chris and Shawn having a yelling match between one another.  
  
Shawn was nose to nose to him, telling him off. "You stupid little fuck. You are going to pay for what you did at Wrestlemania, taking the win even though you knew I was supposed to win. Or maybe you have brain damage, because that could be a possiblity."  
  
"Guys" Jeff yelled, jogging over to them, putting himself in the middle and pushing them apart.  
  
"Stop fighting, you two. This will not solve anything." Jeff said, glaring daggers at them both.  
  
"Your not in this, Jeff." shawn growled, not taking his eyes off the blonde figure in front of him.  
  
"Fine, if you want to be suspended by Bitchoff, keep fighting, both of you." Jeff snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, not moving.  
  
The both stood there for a couple minutes, not moving or taking there eyes off each other. Finally, Shawn took a step back, allowing a space between them.  
  
Jeff sighed. "Good. Shanw..can you help me with something...over there?" Jeff asked, pointing towards the other side of the arena.  
  
"I will..in a minute." stepping up one more time to the blonde, and grabbing a handful of his King of the World shirt. "You better watch out Jericho. I will get my revenge. You you better keep looking over you shoulder, wherever you go, because you never know whenI am going to strike." he whispered, in a murderous tone. He dropped the handful of his shirt, and walked smoothely away.  
  
Jeff stood there for a moment, watching the two people. Chris finally regained his breath, and walked away slowly towards the black turf, his match about to start.  
  
Jeff turned around and followed the Heart Break Kid. "So, Shawn, when are you going to pay him back?" Jeff asked, looking back towards Chris, who was leaning on the handle.  
  
"What do you think? I am going to tonight, and let Taker make the win. It is going to back fire on the little bastard." shawn said, smiling a bit.  
  
Jeff grinned. "Stupid as it is, I like it." Shawn nodded.  
  
"Well, Y2J os going out now." h said, and silenced for a minute to hear Chris's enterance music.When it ended, and Takers music hit, the crowd went into a frenzy.  
  
After the bell sounded, shawn resumed talking. I am gonna go in bout 8 minutes into it, and see how he reacts."  
  
Jeff stiffled a smile. "Don't try to hard, or he will be in a wheelchair." Michaels grinned for the first time that night.  
  
"Well, I better get the rest of the way ready. I have a match against Chris Nowinski, the little Harvard fag. Even though that additude is only for his gimmick, he still acts like it for real. well, bye." Jeff said, and started walking away, waving back at him.  
  
As he entered the locker room, Jeff grabbed his arm band, and his Hardy Boyz necklace and put them on, sitting down again, and picking up his brush, and resumed brushing his hair out, for another minute, and put the rest of the stuff in his bag. He sat down at the little TV and turned it on, Chris and Takers match on the screen.  
  
Undertaker threw chis over top the ropes, chris landing on his feet, and stumbling into the crowd. Just then, the camera went to the titan tron, and Shawn was running own, the fans going crazy, him carrying a microphone. After he got to the ring, he walked over to where chris was and got right into his face. He smiled at him as chris punched him. He punched him back, setting an all out brawl between the two men, Taker standing in the ring, not knowing what to do, Michaels dropping the microphone.  
  
Undertaker came out of the ring, to where the microphone was dropped, and he picked it up. "Michaels, what the hell are you thinking, interefering in our match?" Taker demanded, Shawn not paying attention to him. Finally it dawned on him what he wanted. Taker went over to where Lilian Garcia was, and grabbed the nearest chair. He went over to Shawn and Chris, and hit chris with a chair, sending him to the ground. Shawn stopped, and grinned up at him. "Exactly what I wanted to happen."  
  
Just then, 4-5 officials came out, coming out to take Shawn away, Sgt. Slaughter in the lead. "Get back in there and pin him, before he gets concious again." shawn said, pushing him towards the ropes.  
  
Undertaker climbed in, as Shawn headed up the ramp, the officials right behind him, all together if he tried to get Chris again. Just as he got to the top of the titon tron, he heard the bell sound, indicating the end of the match, Taker won. "And the winner is,The Undertaker!" Lilian Garcia commented. . .  
  
Takers music hit, and Shawn came flying into the room, where Jeff jumped up, not expecting him so soon.  
  
"Shawn, that was so cool. Awsome, as other people would say. The way you got Taker to win, was a classic! And when...." Jeff was cut short when he put a finger to his lips, looking just as exited as Jeff felt. He saw a look of victory in the older mans eyes, just like he felt when he won the Tag-Team belts with Matt the first time. "You can congradulate me later, Jeffy. But Bischoff will be coming in here any minute, I know for a fact. You stay with me while he is here, because I think I am going to do something I totally regret, but who cares! You will interefere, if I go balistic, right?" Shawn asked, looking at him, sincere. "Sure I will." Jeff replied, nodding his head. "He won't suspend me, because I am in the big feud coming up when Hunter and Nature Boy demand a match with me and Booker, and that is when Kevin Nash is coming back. It will be awsome!". Jeff grinned when suddenly there was a banging on the door.  
  
Jeff sighed and opened the door, admitting the raging Bischoff in, as Eric shoved past him to Shawn, a camera crew behind him.  
  
Jeff went and stood by Shawn as Eric started going off. "Why in the world did you, Shawn Michaels, think you could interfere in that match. That was not in the damn story line. You are an idiot. I could suspend or even fire you for that." Eric said, Jeff tuning him out, Eric saying the exact same thing to him a couple days ago.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, shawn punched him. Eric fell backwards, into one of the camera crew men, Shawn not moving an inch.  
  
At that moment, Jeff acted. He moved in front of Eric to block shawns next punch, getting hit in the side of his face. "Jericho should get fired, not me. You knew I was supposed to win at WrestleMania, and he knew it to. The stupid little git." he said, going off to his British slang, not caring the camera's were rolling.  
  
Eric checked his lip, and glared at Shawn, who picked up his bag and smirked at him, and walked out the door. . . . . .  
  
hey hey hey everyone! ok, in this chapter, I am making shawn a bit british, even though I bet he isn't. I just like the idea of him being it. Also, if this chapter seems a little bit rushed, i am sorry, I am trying to cram all I want to do into the next couple chapters. well, I g2g now...TTYL!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	11. Chapter 11

Call it Love....  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jeff stood there, as Eric clenched his fist, and walked out the door, the camera man following him. Jeff stood there for a moment, then finally came out of the trance, and bolted out of the dressing room, hearing his music already started.  
  
He entered under the titan tron, making the crowd happy. He crawled like an animal, and started to jump to the music. He ran the rest of the way down to the ring, and ran up on the turnbuckle, crosslegged, and did the Hardy Guns sign into the air.  
  
He strethced abit, and jumping up and down a little bit to get his adrenaline going, while Chris Norwinki came down to the ring.  
  
Before the bell sounded, Chris grabbed a microphone, and put a hand up in the air, and smiling. "Ok, Jeff, I don't want to fight you tonight, and I know you don't want to fight me, because you know I would win."  
  
Jeff put one hand on his hip,and the other to send him the middle finger, and the fans cheered.  
  
"Since, as you know I went to Harvard, and you, let's see, went to the University of Nebraska, the worst collage on this hell raised planet," at that, the Nebraska fans started to boo, sending chills up Jeff's spine.  
  
"I am more skilled, athletic, and let's face it, just better at everything then you. I am a Harvard man. I don't have to wear paint to get peoples attention, like a jack-ass from hell, pardon my french." Chris said, smiling his 100-watt smile.  
  
Jeff snapped, and started punching him, one after another, throwing him over the top rope. Jeff did a moonsalt over the ropes, and it connected perfectly with the Harvard man. Jeff and Chris stood up at the same time, and Jeff grabbed him by the hair, and rammed his blonde head into the crowd barrior.  
  
Chris was on the ground, and Jeff took that time to grab a chair by Lilian Garcia, and headed straight at chris. He went for the hit, but it backfired as chris did a dropkick, sending the chair into the painted face.  
  
Jeff fell to the ground, but only to have Norwinski pull him up by his red hair, and roll him back into the ring. Jeff was laying on his stomache, and gave time to Norwinski to do the move he has waited for, the Camel Clutch. He sat on jeff's back, and put his hands under his chin, and pulled back hard, sending Jeff to scream in agony.  
  
Jeff, with his arm muscles, pulled himself to the ropes, and grabbed a hold, making the ref pull the blonde off, as he wasn't letting go.  
  
Jeff rolled onto his back, just as Chris pushed the ref into the turnbuckle, and fell over. Chris came to Jeff, and stood over him, and smiled at the crowd. Bad move it was though, as Jeff gave him a low blow to the groin.  
  
Chris doubled over in pain, as Jeff and the ref had time to regain themselves. Jeff ran to the ropes, and did another moonsalt onto Chris. Chris laid beside the ropes, and Jeff hurried up the ropes, and did the swanton bomb right on target, and stomache. Chris doulbed up in pain again, and Jeff covered him for the 1.....2.....3!  
  
He smiled at the crowd as he thought to himself a moment 'even though the match ended sooner then planned, I liked it!'  
  
Jeff shrugged it off, going up to the turnbuckles, and doing the Hardy guns sign one more time for the fans.  
  
"And the winner is, Jeff Hardy!" Lilian commented, before sitting back down.  
  
Jeff exited the ring, and heading up the titan tron, entering the back.  
  
As he came down the steps, Chris Jericho and Christian were waiting, apperently for him.  
  
"Good match tonight, Hardy. It was good that you beat some sense into the Harvard punk." Christian said, patting him on the back.  
  
Jeff was breathing a little hand, and bent down and put his hands on his knees, but keeping his eyes on them both.  
  
"You never congradulated me before on my matches. Why did you now?" Jeff asked, gulping a bit before standing straight up again.  
  
Chris smirked. "why can't we have the priviledge to do so? Michaels can congradulate you, why can't we?"  
  
Jeff ignored them and started walking away, but a hand came down on his shoulder, and turned him around. Jeff looked into the eyes of the one who touched him, which happened to be Jericho.  
  
"Damn you, Chris, what do you really want. I know that isn't the only reason you came down here." Jeff replied, exasperated.  
  
Chris' smile only deepened. "We only want to know where Shawn is, then we will let you go. If you don't tell us, we will keep you hostage, not letting him see you. We know how he feels about you, he cares alot about you, even if you haven't noticed. So, where is he?"  
  
Jeff looked around, as people started to surround him, Victoria, Steven Richards, Jazz, Rosie and Jamal, Chris Norwinski, Teddy Long, Red Dog, plus, Chris and Christian.  
  
Jeff started to sweat a little, and he thought carefully before he answered. "I don't know where he is," at that, they made the circle around him closer together, so he couldn't try to make a run for it, or excape at all.  
  
"Right after Bischoff came in our locker room, he left, but not before punching him. He took his duffle bag and left." Jeff said, getting evil looks all around.  
  
"WHAT! I am telling the truth. The camera man even taped it, dammit." Jeff snapped at Chris.  
  
"Don't use that language at me, boy." Chris growled, stepping closer, and took him by his shirt collar, and pulled him over to him.  
  
Jeff punched him, sending a gasp through the wrestlers. As they started to fight, the circle broke up a bit, a few running away, like Chris Norwinki, Steven Richards and Victoria, not wanting to get caught by bischoff.  
  
The others stayed around, helping Chris as he beat Jeff down, all helping if Jeff got a hit, only to be knocked down again. Jeff was on the cold cement floor, and chris hovered over him, and Jeff gave the 2nd chris that night a low blow.  
  
Chris crumpled at the hit, and Jeff stood up fast, gasping as he looked around. All the wrestlers that surrounded him, were getting the shit kicked out of them by other wrestlers. The Hurricane and RVD was beating up Christian. Bubba and D-Von were teaming up again Rosie and Jamal, Trish was fighting Jazz, and Red Dog was getting some by Matt and Lita.  
  
Before he could sink it all in that the other wrestlers were helping him, as he was pulled away by someone away from the wrestlers.  
  
Jeff let the wrestler guide him a few feet from the wrestlers, before turning around, only to see the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels, smiling down at him, followed by the Undertaker and Kane.  
  
"Are you ok, jeffy? If they hurt you I will pound them into the ground myself." Shawn growled, as Jeff nodded he was ok.  
  
"Good. Do you like the little charade I put up?" He asked, as he looked back to the other wrestlers, who finally stopped beating the other wrestlers, as they crawled up and ran away.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that. I couldn't of handled all of them by myself." Jeff looked at him, and smiled, looking and grinning at Taker and Kane, them smiling in return.  
  
"So, sonny, what did you do to get them to try and kill you?" Mark asked, a little worry crossing his face, and Jeff looked to the ground.  
  
"Come on. Tell us. We won't laugh or anything." Glenn(Kane) urged, sending a look to HBK, who galred at him for the comment.  
  
"Alright, I will tell ya'll. They wanted to know where you were," he said, looking over at Shawn, who nodded. "Chris said to tell him or he was going to hold me hostage from you, cuz they can tell you care for me. I said I didn't know where you were, cuz you picked up your duffle bag and walked out the door. Then chris pulled my by the collar, and I punched him. Then you guys know the rest." Jeff replied, and looked at the ground again.  
  
"Well, that would suck to be in that postition," Adam said, as he walked up to them, hearing the whole thing.  
  
All heads turned to him, and he gave his dazzling smile, the one he gives to the fans. "Am I supposed to be honored you gave me the smile or something?" Glenn asked, smiling and shaking his head, as Adam did it again, Jeff pretending to go blind by the light reflecting off his teeth.  
  
Adam mock glared at Jeff, and Mark stood in front of Jeff. " I am now officially pointed the body guard of this little man, as Shawn gave me orders to, so he doesn't get hurt by your smile." Mark said, trying to act serious, but failing and giving in to the laughter.  
  
Adam pretended to be hurt at the joke made to him, but he recovered quickly and dodged Mark and put an arm on the shorter mans shoulder. "So Jeff, Mark is your bodyguard. That is only good for one reason. You won't get mobbed by the girl fans!" Adam said, as Shawn burst out laughing and Glenn and Mark smiled.  
  
"That is true." shawn said to the joke. "Damn, I want to be someones bodyguard." Glenn said, pretending to pout.  
  
"You can be mine!" Adam said, brightly.  
  
"No thanks. But you are just to full of the stuff I call, energy." Glenn said, a smile playing on his lips. Adam sighed. "OK, but the girl fans will be all over you." Glenn put on a huge smile. "Well, I will have to reconsider the job. Yes, Iwill do it."  
  
Jeff grinned. "Well, I now since I have to go, My bodyguard must come with me."  
  
"Nah, you can take care of yourself, little man. I will only be your body guard for working days." Mark said, his voice a little gruff.  
  
"Works for me! Well, I will talk to you all later. I am gonna go rent a hotel now." he said, an waved good bye to then all.  
  
"Matt, Amy, are you coming or not?" Jeff asked, yelling over to them. "Were ready! Just give us time to get over there. geesh" Matt said, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Hurry up! I am leaving in 5 seconds." jeff said, as he started to count down, as they rushed over there to him, one on each side.  
  
Jeff, Matt, and Amy all waved good-bye to them again, Shawn and Jeff locking eyes for a moment, before Jeff turned and exited the building, following Matt out the front doors.  
  
A/N: hey hey everyone. Dunno why, but this chapter is weird. I sese it...lol! hmmmm......Adam and his smile..I LOVE IT! I do not no where this story is going, but I will be ending it soon. maybe in the next couple chapters. Or maybe I even can get to chapter 20. all I am saying is MAYBE. Well, TTYL EVERYONE!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	12. Chapter 12

Call it Love....  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice a.k.a. Raven  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"So, what is up with you and Shawn?" Amy asked, looking at Jeff, who looked at her a second in the rearview mirror.  
  
"How do you mean?" Jeff asked, looking back at the road.  
  
"I mean, you guys have been hanging out alot, and I just want to know why. You never really talked to him before, well not alot. You guys are like handing out more after you did the Sweet Chin Music on RVD 3 weeks ago." Amy said, shrugging.  
  
Matt nodded in agreement at Amy's words. Jeff looked at both of them, Matt first, then Amy.  
  
"I don't know. He has become a good friend of mine. I don't know how, but he has. Plus, hejust got me out of some shit back there with Jericho, even though Chris wanted him." Jeff said.  
  
" I see. So when are you guys getting Married?" Matt asked, a grin on his face. Amy burst out laughing.  
  
Jeff punched his arm, as Matt mock glared at him, and rubbed his arm.  
  
"I am not getting married to Shawn. Why would you say that?" Jeff asked, yawning.  
  
"Well, you two have been spending alot of time together. And Chris was right, he does care about you.....alot. You just can see it in his eyes when he is around you. Like he wants to protect you. If it was anyone on else in that spot, he wouldn't of got half the wrestlers to stop Chris, you know that. The only other person I see him like that with, is Kevin Nash. You and Kevin are the ones he cares alot about, besides his family and everything. You two he would do anything for, and alot of people can see it." Matt said, Amy leaning back in the backseat, nodding.  
  
"It is true. Alot of the roster can see it when you two are side by side walking down the hall or something." Amy said, smiling at him as their eyes met.  
  
"right. and how could you tell that?" Jeff asked, taking a glimpse at matt.  
  
"I already told you. When he is with kevin, you see that look of protection in his eyes. You seen it. and now I seen, like most of the roster, the protection in his eyes with you also. EVERYONE can see it. It is the same look he gives when he is with Kevin." Amy said, sighing, trying to get the obvious across.  
  
Jeff looked down, sighed, then looked back up. "Well, we are almost to the hotel. just about another 20 minutes to the Oak Tree Inn." Jeff said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I know when you ae trying to change the subject. But I will let it slide, cuz I am tired." Matt said, yawning.  
  
"So, who are you bunking with?" Matt asked, looking over at Amy.  
  
"Trish, Victoria, and Jazz. When you see the hate run through them on television, you would never guess they are friends for real." Amy said grinning.  
  
"That is true" Jeff replied, remembering the live cast's when they would pump themselves up for the night.  
  
"But they why did they team with Chris when they wanted to hurt you?" Matt asked, pondering.  
  
"I bet they really don't like Shawn for reals. He is a prick to some people, especially when they are rude to his friends." Amy said, looking over at Jeff.  
  
Jeff sighed. "ok, I get the hint. Just drop it for now, ok?"  
  
"sure. Finally, after a couple days to a week, we have been trying to tell you." Amy said, grinning, as Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
~~  
  
After they got to the hotel, they parked by a stretch limo, which was likely Pauls a.k.a. The world champion, HHH.  
  
"Damn, why can't he just drive himself. He is so stuck up. I never met anyone like him. Well, maybe Jericho, but damn. He is a prick." Jeff growled, Lita looking at him surprised.  
  
"Wow, I have never seen you talk about someone like that before. You shouldn't judge before you get to know him. He is actually pretty nice." Amy said.  
  
"To his friends." Jeff said, mocking her about earlier. Lita grinned but dropped the subject.  
  
"Jeff, aren't you coming? It is cold out here." Matt said, his eyes drooping.  
  
"I will be in in a minute. Just give me a second." Jeff replied, looking over at his brother as he nodded in understanding.  
  
He watched the two go inside the inn, before he turned around and went to a near-by bench. As he approached, he saw a dark figure laying on it.  
  
Jeff raised an eyebrow as he got closer. He looked down to and blonde figure lying down, with dreadlocks.  
  
"Scott, what are you doing out here?" Jeff asked, looking down at him. Scott looked up at him surprised and sat up.  
  
"No one has called me scott in years. I don't think they remember my real name. It is like now Raven this, and Raven that." Scott said, looking up at the stars.  
  
Jeff grinned. "Well, do you want me too call you by your gimmick name, or real?"  
  
"Real. It is like a huge change." Scott said, grinning over at him.  
  
"So, Scott, what were you doing out here, laying on the bench?" Jeff asked, as Scott looked over at him.  
  
"There is only one real reason, isn't there. I am watching the stars and thinking." he replied, finally looking over at him.  
  
"that was exactly what I was going to do." he said, as they both looked up at the stars in silence.  
  
A few minutes passed in silence as they both were lost in there own thoughts.  
  
"I think I am going to leave the WWE." Scott said, breaking Jeff out of his thoughts.  
  
Surprised, Jeff asked, "Why? Is it because of the Sunday Night Heat thing now?"  
  
Scott nodded. " A little bit. It is only part of the reason."  
  
Jeff sighed. "Well?"  
  
Scott frowned and looked over at him. They were silent for a minute as Scott searched him over, as if he was trying to figure him out. Scott lowered his eyes and looked back up at the sky. "It is like this, Jeff. For about a year or 2, I have like been this little fish in this big pond. I try to get bigger, but they won't let me or give me a chance. But if I go to a smaller pond, I will be big and get the chances I deserve. They won't let me take chances here, unlike other places. So, right now I am a little fish in a big pond. I want to like be a big fish in a little pond. So I can grow, and people will appreciate me for me."  
  
Jeff nodded in agreement. " I understand what you mean. I would rather be in a smaller pond. It is hard in the WWE. To hard, I feel like I want to give up alot. I would rather be at home with Beth, my girlfriend, and doing thingsI like to do, like drawing, writing, or just making music. Don't get me wrong, I love the WWE, it is like my second home, but It feels like I am losing it, my passion for the business, and just my grip. I mean, god damn, I am 25 years old, and I feel like I am 40. It is sad, really. But I don't thinkI can go on like this anymore." Jeff said, quietly.  
  
Scott looked over at him, studying him yet again. Jeff never took his eyes away from his. A few minutes passed this time, before he talked. "I can see it in your eyes. Before, you used to have like this pint up energy in your eyes, and I could tell everytime I seen you before we went Live that you couldn't wait to get out there. But as I just studied you, I can tell. That energy that used to be there isn't now. You look so tired, worn out, and sad since Vengeance when you fought Matt."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Exactly when I started feeling like I don't belong here anymore."  
  
Scott sighed. " I know."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute more. "You know, I have never told anyone what I just told you before."  
  
Scott looked over and smiled. "You know I am here to talk to. Don't have to worry about that. And your welcome, I am always here to listen. But, i better be getting back to the inn now. See ya tomorrow!"  
  
Jeff stood up also. "Yeah, I better be getting back also. Matt will be wondering where I have gotten too."  
  
They walked back to the inn in a couple minutes, each talking little as they walked.  
  
As they entered the lobby, Jeff turned to Scott and grinned. "Well, see you next monday."  
  
Scott also looked over, some of his dreadlocks covering his face, but a small smile across his lips . "Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
  
Jeff turned to walk away, but turned around. "Scott, i have been meaning to ask you this for a while."  
  
Scott turned around, slowly. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
Jeff grinned before answering. Well, you used to wear jeans all the time for the gimmick, but what made you turn your hair blonde in dreadlocks and wear a kilt, while you hid your awsome tattoo?"  
  
Scott looked surprised, but then burst out laughing, the first real laugh Jeff has heard from the older man. The few people that were in the lobby turned to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Jeff looked at the ground, then back up until he stopped laughing. Jeff seen the laughing tears in his eyes, which made him smile more.  
  
"Well, no one has asked me that before. Well, I asked Vince if I could reform the Flock, but he said it wasn't a real good idea. Then since my flock was gone, he wanted me to change my gimmick, which I didn't want to, but he said it was for the best. He said what would get peoples attention, was to do what only one person has ever done before, what Roddy Piper did, and wear a kilt. I couldn't believe it at first, and asked if he was joking, but he said no, and said he loved the idea, and to dye my hair blonde, and wear dreadlocks. Well, I couldn't say no to the boss, or he would kill me, so I said sure, and he said to wear black face paint under both my eyes, like football players. He said I would stand out and bring some new people. After a while I thought it was kind of funny, and then I liked it after I went out a lot, and people cheered for me more. And that, my friend, is the story. The only thing that really sucked was I had to cover my tattoo."  
  
"I can't believe Vince made that idea. I thought it was yours." Jeff replied, giggling to himself.  
  
Scott was wiping away tears of laughter. "The whole story was true. But I better be getting to bed now. Long day ahead. I have to wake up at 6:00 a.m. to catch a plane to New Jersey."  
  
Jeff nodded. "I understand. well, talk to you on Monday then."  
  
"See you." Scott said, and waved back to him while he turned around.  
  
"Bye." Jeff said, to his good friends retreating back.  
  
At that, Jeff turned and retreated up the stairs to his room.  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	13. Chapter 13

Call it Love.......  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 13: The Final Resting Place  
  
(A/N: ok, this is and sadly my last chapter of the story. I will make this my longest one..so I can get all the information in this chapter. I am sorry for making this a short story, it is just i am in the process of another Harry Potter one, (The Mind Switch), so if you are a Harry Potter fan, go check it out. Thankz to all my reviewers!  
  
As the next weeks progressed, so did Jeff's desire to be home more.  
  
Jeff was getting ready go down to the match with Trish, facing Victoria and Steven Richards. acting as Jeff and her were becoming a couple.  
  
Jeff sighed. 'I wish they would of kept the thing with Norwinski going, instead of involving me with trish.' he thought to himself.  
  
Jeff moved to the back room mirror, where Chris was admiring himself. Jeff grinned. "Chris, dude, can you move, please. I have to put my face paint on."  
  
Chris grinned in the mirror. "Sure, but hurry up. i have a match right before you. I am not done looking myself over."  
  
"ha ha ha. I will be done in an hour. You know the process takes a while." Jeff replied, taking out his markers, and started applying them to his arms.  
  
"how about I find another mirror, eh? That is what I will do." Chris replied, making a fake sighing sound.  
  
Jeff sighed again. "Well, if you want me to look my worst out there, I will move. But, there is another mirror right beside me." Jeff replied smoothely, as Chris looked on the other side, and made little blush.  
  
~~  
  
An hour later, Jeff was behind the black curtain, waiting for Trish to be by him, because he found Victoria and Steven Richards a little bit weird. 'Trish, hurry the hell up.'  
  
As the match ended, Chris's music came on, following Linda's commentary.  
  
Just as Chris entered the back, Trish came hurrying up to Jeff, smiling her dazzling smile.  
  
"Sorry I am late, Jeff. Something came up." Trish said, a tired look in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok. I am just glad you got here. they are starting to freak me out." Jeff replied, in an undertone.  
  
Trish was about to reply, when Victorias music came on. "See you out there." Victoria said, smacking Trish on the shoulder.  
  
"Same." Trish said, smiling back at the younger woman.  
  
Victoria smiled and Steve followed her out from behind the black turf.  
  
They waited another minute in silence, as there music slowed to a stop.  
  
Jeffs music started as he ran through the black turf, as the fans went wild.  
  
He saluted the crowd, and ran down to the ring, but not going in it. He looked back up the pamp, as his music stopped, and trish came out with her music. She ran down also and they both entered the ring, and the fight started. Trish and Victoria started the match, the punches going back and forth. Victoria threw trishto the ropes and bent down, and trish kicked her in the face, sending victoria to the ground. Trish pulled her up by the hair, and gave her a back hand slap on the chest. Victoria screamed and punched her to the ground, and started to kick the shit out of her, until Jeff interfered and threw her to the ground. The ref sent him back to the ropes, and the fight continued.  
  
Trish went for the bulldog but missed and hit the head on the canvas. Victoria and Trish both were on the ground, not moving, but breathing hard. Trish started making her way over to Jeff, and tagged him in, just as Victoria did. Jeff and Steve went at it, going over top the ropes, and down to the ground. They fouhgt out there for a while, as the women went at it in the ring, Trish finally nailing Victoria with the Bulldog and pinning her for the win. The bells went off and Trishes music hit...and trish slid out of the ring towards Jeff. Steve entered the ring to help Victoria as they looked at the ring, and laughed.  
  
Jeff sighed glad it was ALMOST over, only a little left. Jeff and Trish looked at eachother at the top of the ramp, and came close to kissing Trish, which Jazz came out of no where and started going for trish, getting her down. 'this is not in the script', is all Jeff thought before he got attacked by Steven Richards, where they fought to the back. After they entered past the black turf they slowed down the fighting, and peaked back out of the turf, as Trish and Jazz finally stopped beating Trish up, and was laughing at her. Finally, the end came as Jazz and Victoria started going at it, and Jeff turned and headed back to his locker room to clean up.  
  
As Jeff entered the dressingroom, Johnathan Coachman was sitting there. he stood up, and walked overto him. "Hey jeff. Vince asked me to come by and tell you to stop by his office tomorrow. He said it was important you talked to him."  
  
Jeff smiled, and grabbed his duffle bag and started rummaging through it, and pulled out a wifebeater and a new pair of blue jeans. "Thanks, Coach. I will. But right now I must go take a shower."  
  
Coach nodded and exited the dressing room leaving Jeff to take a shower.  
  
~~  
  
As the next day rolled around, Jeff grabbed his keys from the desk and headed out of the lobby.  
  
"And where are you going this early in the morning?" a voice asked, and he turned around to see who it was. Sahwn Michaels was standing there, smiling over at him.  
  
"I am going to talk to Vince. Seems he wants to chat with me about one thing or another." Jeff replied, as Shawn frowned. "What do you think he wants?" Shawn asked, looking over at him. "Well, it can't be good can it? I just got a change in the way of my career, and that was the only thing I could think of. If it isn't me like falling for Jazz, i don't know what it is." jeff said, coolly. Shawn grinned. "I will go with you to see if everything is ok. I don't have anything else planned."  
  
Well, it is a date. wait, I mean....umm.." Jeff said awkwardly, but shawn shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go for now." ~~  
  
As they entered the building, the secretary looked up. "Do you have an appointment, Mr. Hardy?" the secretary named jackie asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Jeff replied, looking at Shawn.  
  
"Just a moment." she replied, and went into Vinces office.  
  
They sat for 5 minutes in silence, listening to the sounds of the other people going by them. Scott Hall stopped to say hi, and headed on his way.  
  
Finally the doors opened and Jackie came back out, and motioned for them to go in. They both entered the office, and Vince was sitting at his desk writing on a blue piece of paper. They stood for one more minute before Vince looked up, smiled, and motioned for them to sit.  
  
"So I see Mr. michaels decided to accompany you. That is quite alright."he said, looking at both of them.  
  
"Jeff, what I needed to talk to you about is the way you are going with the company. I mean, for the past year or so, you seem to be losing your focus more and more as time wears on. Is this true?" he asked, looking right at him.  
  
Jeff hesitated. if he answered the truth he was likely to be fired. But if he told a lie to Vince, he would surely just keep on going how he was going.  
  
"y-yes." Jeff said, looking down.  
  
Shawn looked over at him, and put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, Jeff. I have a proposition for you. Are you interested in hearing it?" Vince asked, looking at him, a smile on his face.  
  
He looked up into Vinces eyes. "Sure?"  
  
:Ok. You have either choice you can choose. Number 1, you can stay with WWE, but you have to put 100% into it at all times, and put the other things, like your music behind you. Or number 2, we will let you go for the time being. No no, not fire you, just let you have a long while off, so you can have a good rest, and you can concentrate on your music and other things, just to see which you like better. I know you love the buisness, but you also like new things. We will give you time off for about a year, and you can lead a normal life. but you will still be paid. So, which do you choose." Vince said, a true smile playing on his lips.  
  
Jeff grinned. "Well, I guess i will have to choose the 2nd one you offered Boss."  
  
Vince nodded. "Well, we will take you off the roster for the time being, and inform the writers and the rest of the superstars. When you feel like you want to come back, be free to do so. But, it had to be in about 1 or 2 years, got it?"  
  
Jeff replied, "yes sir."  
  
"Well, You are free to go. But, you have to show up on Monday and do one last show, ok?" he said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jeff said, and stood up. Vince started writing on the blue piece of paper again. "Will you please give this to Eric Bischoff please, when you see him moday. He will understand."  
  
Jeff nodded and took the paper. "Good-Bye Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Good bye Jeff Hardy." Vince said, nodding to the door.  
  
~~  
  
Next Moday came by fast, and he barely noticed where he was going as he walked down the familiar astrodome in Montreal, for the last time.  
  
He sighed and entered the dressingroom, where he turned the light on. "SURPRISE", yelled alot of people. he looked around and seen Shawn michaels, Matt, Amy, Kevin nash, Undertaker, The Hurricane, Molly Holly, Trish, Adam, Glenn, Tommy, Buh Buh and D-Von and tons of other superstars in his dressingroom.  
  
Jeff grinned. "What is all this for?"  
  
"You, silly. We heard about your leaving for a while, so we threw you a going away party! Adam said, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "I can't believe one of my best friends is leaving me."  
  
Jeff grinned, as each person came up and gave him a hug in turn, the last person Chris Jericho.  
  
"Well miss you, Jeff." Trish said, smiling over at him.  
  
"yeah" he heard a loud chorus of people behind her.  
  
Shawn walked up to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "What are we all standing around her for. Let's eat!" he said, grinning over at Jeff.  
  
Jeff grinned back. Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and a pop, while Jeff decided it was now or never to talk to Shawn. "Shawn, can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
Shawn grinned. "Yeah, why not."  
  
"well, I just wanted to say, we haven't gotten to get to know each other alot, but hanged for my last7-8 weeks here, and uhhh...I wanted to know, when I am gone back home, will you visit me once in a while?" Jeff asked, a look of hope in his eyes that Shawn could see very well, like a fan asking for an autograph.  
  
"Of course I will, Jeffy. Why wouldn't I visit one of my closest friends?" he said, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Thanks." Jeff replied, giving him another hug.  
  
~~  
  
Jeff couldn't believe it was actually happening. He couldn't believe he was going to see Beth after 2 weeks of not seeing her. He was so excited what news he was bringing home to the both of them, and all of his family, that he almost drove right past his house.  
  
Jeff pulled into the drive of his double wide home, and turned off the car. He grabbed his duffle bag and went to the front door and pushed it open.  
  
He looked inside as a woman with short black/brown hair looked at him, a smile on her lips. She ran to him and gave him huge hug. "I missed you, sweety." she said.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Guess what Beth. I am home, home for good."  
  
*snapes apprentice* 


End file.
